


A very merry Unbirthday

by Meowhow



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Captains are twins, Cute, Fluff, Is this too many tags, Katalina is lyria's unoffical mom, Lyria being a precious bean, Other, Platonic relationship between captains and lyria, a hint of Lucio/Djeeta, i wanted to write fluffy headcannons and this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowhow/pseuds/Meowhow
Summary: BirthdayA single day of celebration to celebrate the birth of a life.UnbirthdayAny other day outside of your birthday, which can be a cause of celebration.
Kudos: 15





	A very merry Unbirthday

“Grannnn, oi Gran are you listening?”

Gran blinked his eyes a few times and yawned as Djeeta stood in front of him. Her face shaped into a pout as she flicked a finger to his forehead.

“Ow Djeeta! What was that for?”

The blonde gave an annoyed look and pointed to the clock above his cabin door. One look at it and Gran gulped.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Gran jumped off the bed as he went to change out of his pyjamas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyria was walking around town together with Katalina. Vryn and Rackam went off their own way to re-stock the ship’s food supplies. Lyria stopped in front of a bakery as her eyes sparkled with interest.

”Katalina what’s this?!” Katalina’s tracked Lyria’s finger to answer her question. The item in question was a brown pastry layered with chocolate on top.

“Ah, that’s an éclair. Would you like to try one?”

Lyria nodded with enthusiasm as she and Katalina went into the bakery. When Lyria went in she saw a variety of pastries and asked if she could try all of them. Lyria’s puppy eyes were simply too strong for Katalina to resist and she gave in and bought one of each pastry. The shopkeeper’s eyes went wide as Katalina went to the counter with the request. Her wallet felt a lot lighter as they the duo came out with two bags full of pastries.

Katalina looked at Lyria as she munched on the Éclair happily and smiled. She saw a smidge of cream on her lips and bent down to wipe it away. Lyria stood still as she wiped it off.

“Thanks Katalina!” 

Ahh Lyria’s too cute. Katalina thought as the duo walked around the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time, the captains were busy scrambling around the ship. 

“Where are the ribbons????” 

“Here, catch.” Gran threw the baby blue ribbons at Djeeta who was currently pinning up some purple paper flowers courtesy of Kou (who pinned a flower to You’s hair), You (who hasn’t noticed), Societte and Yuel (squealing internally). Djeeta caught them and placed the ribbons underneath the flowers and passed them to Mahira who was hovering around the main dining room and helping out with the decorations. Gran then headed to the kitchen to check with Ladiva on the cake. Ladiva who was putting the final touches on it with Jamil by her side gave him a thumbs up sign. Gran gave one back and ran towards the main dining room. 

He spotted Lucio walking around the ship and pulled him aside for a moment. Lucio gave him a confused look and Gran explained the situation. After listening to the explanation Lucio’s eyes brightened and nodded his head. He then manifested his wings and took off.

Gran then headed to the bridge to find Rackam and Vryn carrying food supplies. He ran up to help them with it. Rackam then asked.

“How are the preparations for the party Gran?”

“It’s a little rushed but we are sure that she will love it! Katalina took her out earlier the day so we could keep it as a surprise. I have also asked Lucio to give us a signal when they are approaching the dining hall”

“Seems like everything is going quite smoothly captain”

“Even though someone overslept” Vryn chirped in. Gran gave a nervous laugh as the trio headed to the kitchen. 

Once Gran had placed the food items down. He jogged off and said.

“I still need to inform some of our crewmates about the party I’ll see you two later!” Gran gave a wave as he ran back towards the cabins. With the intention of inviting some of the more reclusive members of the crew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As dusk started to settle in, both Katalina and Lyria decide to head back to the ship. Lyria spotted Lucio sitting at the bow of the ship. She gave him a wave and he did the same. He flew towards them and landed gracefully in front of the duo. 

“Can I perhaps lend a hand with those bags? Lucio asked.

“Ah but won’t that be too much trouble for you?” Katalina hesitated.

Lucio gave her one of his bright smiles “I would be happy to lift the weight off your shoulders” 

“If you say so then. Could you bring these to the main dining hall? We will be heading there soon” Katalina passed the bags to Lucio. He took them with ease and headed in the direction of the dining hall.

Lucio knocked the door 3 times before entering the dining hall. He was quite amazed by the wide array of dishes placed on a larger table made of separate tables. Flowers (which Lucio was sure Lennah had lent a hand in) in various shades of purple were paired with blue ribbons and strung about the ceilings. The decorations turned the simple dining hall into an ethereal garden of flowers. 

Lucio placed the bags down and headed towards Djeeta and told them that the ladies would arrive soon. Djeeta nodded and thanked him for keeping an eye out for them. Lucio shook his head and simply said. “There is no need to thank me, I am glad to be of help and assist with the celebration.”

Djeeta gives him a thankful smile before she’s called away. Lucio watches her back for seconds longer before walking to another section of the dining hall. 

Gran who was looking through a gap through the door. Motions for the room to be quiet as he spots Lyria and Katalina walking a short distance away. A silence hangs in the room as the door creak open to reveal Lyria. 

“Happy Unbirthday Lyria!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyria was in her room thinking about how she hasn’t seen any of her crewmates since she boarded the ship with the exception of Lucio. Her curious mind gave her some possibilities, such as a sudden important mission, maybe even a coincidental collective decision to head to town. Her mind wandered around the possibilities as her stomach growled. She smiled to herself as she comes to a conclusion. 

They are probably having dinner at the main dining hall. She thought It is dinner time after all. Maybe the Lowain brothers decided to whip up a special dish for the day! 

Her thoughts were interrupted by several knocks at her cabin door. She opens the door to find Katalina.

“Lyria would you like to head to the-”

A loud rumble from Lyria’s stomach answered Katalina’s question. Lyria gave an embarrassed squeak as her face turns into an adorable shade of pink. While Katalina gave a small laugh.

“I think that answers my question well enough.”

“Mouuu Katalina”

Katalina teases Lyria for their entire walk to the dining hall. Comparing her stomach growls to the growl of an ancient boar. Lyria pouts the entire way. She grabs the handle to open the door a little harder than usual and is surprised by what she sees.

“Happy Unbirthday Lyria!”

Lyria stands at the door, dumbfounded as Gran and Djeeta pull her into a hug. She then breaks out of her trance and looks around the room to see most of crew present. 

The primarchs and their disciples giving her excited waves with the exception of expressionless Raphael from a table. Who gave a smaller wave. The Lowain brothers singing a rap of how much they appreciate Lyria with a frowning Niyon walking away from them. Sandalphon was sitting at a corner table with Esser, Tanya, Eustance and their latest addition Niyon. Lily, Lennah and Vania are not so secretly creating smaller decorations at the sides of the room. Seox and Jamil standing the shadows, half hidden.

She’s truly thankful for their presence and she know that words are not needed for her to express her adoration to the entirety of the crew.

“Thank you everyone!”

With those words, the party commenced. There were many performances that night, Lyria laughing hysterically at Rackam pretending to be a frog, Gran and Djeeta having an arm wrestling contest and people sharing their embarrassing stories when they lost a dare. Lyria laughed all night and when she started yawning. Djeeta with Gran accompanying her, carried Lyria to her room. They gave her a forehead kiss each. Before settling into a comfortable position on the bed. 

Lunalu would later ‘accidentally’ stumble on the adorable sight of Lyria snuggled in between Gran and Djeeta. Their hands intertwined with the other, without a care in the world.


End file.
